A Love one's death
by Cin70
Summary: This is a story about the death of a love one. Optimus had learn years earlier of his sparkmates death and now Sam has lost he's. Optimus must learn to come to terms with his to help Sam. Rated T for some lanuage and grief. Thank you for the great reviews! Really glad you all like this story.
1. Chapter 1

A love one's death

_This is a story about a love one's death, Optimus loosing Elita and now Sam has lost Mikalea. With the death of Sam's wife Mikalea, Optimus must muster the strength to help Sam deal with the same loss and come to terms with his own grief._

_This is a story a very sad one and it is post ROTF about five years later. I decided to write this sad story on the assumed rumor that Mikalea, Sam's girlfriend from the first two movies is dead because she is not going to be in the third film. Too, I have not seen Elita-one in any of the movies thus far so I am assuming that she is dead too. _

_Although, I hope she is not and is in the third movie. _

_I think maybe she will be the Ferrari ? _

_Update_

_As of April 9, 2011 Well it's been said as of today on the forms that the Ferrari is indeed a male autobot and my private wish that is was Elita is not going to happen. So, with that said I will continue to write my sad story. I am glad so far that you all have enjoyed the story and I'm sorry for taking so long to update it._

_Corrections were made to this chapter due to a failure of mine to proof read it one more time. I was tired and or maybe just too excited when I posted it and should have waited a bit longer before posting. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters , just the fun of writing something down that's floating around in my head.

The characters betrayed in my story belong to Hasbro, Paramount and Dreamworks studios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This war, the loss of the cube and now Sam, not only has he saved my life twice but now has lost his soul mate. How can I now tell him that I know how he feels? This wasn't suppose to happen; he and Mikalea were to have a normal life, a life of their choosing not fates."

That was what Optimus had wrote in his journal the night he had heard of Mikalea's death. It was Ratchet who had told him privately knowing Optimus would be upset and concern for Sam the minute he knew. They were in Brazil at the time on a civilian mission with the rest of the NEST team. With the passing of several years without any Decepticon activity since the battle in Egypt; the NEST team was redirected to civilian missions through out the world. They aid local relief agencies where human vehicles can not traverse or is unsafe for normal human aid to be able to reach either due by a civil unrest or a natural disasters.

Since the destruction of the cube there is no chance of them returning to their home world. But just in recent months though, a growing number of deaths caused by multiple major bombings, in major cities causing mass destruction is believed to be still caused by terrorists groups supported by the telaban still hidden in Iraq and Afghanistan, but now no doubt with the help of Decepticons. Which has produced several protests marches with people carrying signs saying,

"go home, this is not your world; your war is not ours to sacrifice loves one for."

This went on thoughout the Middle Eastern, central countries of Europe and now in recent weeks began to happen in the United States. The fear is that their presents here will only continue to in danger the lives of the humans and has begun to raise questions about the United states governments involvement in harboring them from the world and their reasons for staying here. It was these things and now the death of his most trusted human ally's' wife that Optimus was truly worried and it now began to show.

It was decided upon hearing the tragic news that Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide would attended the funeral while the others would manned security patrols. It was family and the closes' of friends that were invited there to say goodbye. Goodbye to a young women that was so full of life and yet had so much more to give. Her father naturally was inconsolable; he had told the Autobots that he wanted his daughter to be able to experience a good, productive life unlike him. He had also told them that he had spent most of his youth and five years of Mikalea's young life in prison and that he was now happy for what had seem to be ahead for his daughters' future.

Optimus and the others had just arrived at the Forest Cemetery just outside the city of Tranquility just before the services was to begin. They flew into San Diego air force base the night before and drove straight on through the night arriving about ten minutes till eleven o'clock. They had parked in the parking lot towards the back of the funeral home, exited their vehicle modes appearing in their holo-forms and quietly gathered with the others from the Nest team there and sat together on the back row of chairs as family and friends sat in the first three rows next to Mikalea's coffin. Each was lost in their own personal thoughts and yet united in the sadness at the lost of another's life taken. The Preacher had spoke of her short life and the promises that she seem to have ahead of her then a teacher, a aunt and her best friend and cousin, each gave an eulogy on her life as they saw and knew her. An half hour or so later the group then stood as a recorded version of Amazing Grace was played. It was said to be her favorite gospel song and one that she remembered hearing her late grandmother sing to her. As the song played those gathered stood up and stopped briefly one by one at her coffin placing a single rose upon it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About an hour later as all but Sam and the Autobots had left; Optimus then deicide to stand up and walk over to Sam, who was still standing beside her coffin.

"Sam," Optimus said barely above a whisper.

Sam didn't turn around nor did Optimus say another word; instead Optimus decided to turned around and sit back down in the chair he was setting at and remained in his own thoughts. For Optimus it was like attending his own sparkmates funeral. Mikalea was so much like Elita and Sam was so much like Optimus when he was as young as Sam is. There was an eerie silence for awhile as Sam wept quietly standing by her coffin. Optimus sat there himself and for really the first time since Elita's death gave in quietly and showed he was grieving too. It was some time later that Sam had turned around and was surprised to see Optimus seating there. The other Autobots there had returned to their alt modes directly after the funeral leaving Sam and Optimus alone. But Optimus was there setting with his elbows on his knees and he's hand covering his face.

"Optimus," Sam called out to him. Optimus quickly looked up and his face was noticeable wet from crying in his hands.

"Sam, I'm sorry," was all he managed to said before bowing his head again.

"No, it's I who should be sorry, I knew this day would come but I was just too naive to accept it."

Sam was angry but more with himself than anyone else when he said that. Then Sam just suddenly just turned around and headed for the parking lot.

"Bee, I want to go home now."

Sam said as he walked up to Bee who was leaning against his alt mode who too could not hide he's tears. Bee didn't say a word and his holoform disappeared just as he's engine came to life and as Sam got into the passenger seat, they took off.

This had been personally hard for the family but too for the autobots whom she had gained their respect not only for her bravery and courage beyond her years but, also her friendship. Wheelie, for him she was the first human much less someone other than a Decepticon, he had befriended and too she was why he had choose to change sides. He had choose to stay at the bike shop sitting in the box that Mikalea once locked him up in now sat in it with the lid open saddened by her death while the others had drove on to attended her funeral. Mr. Barnes had told Ratchet just before the services began that Wheelie had chosen to stay behind at the shop. That wheelie had told him he should have been there that day at the mall with her instead of at the shop. That it was him they wanted to kill for deserting the Decepticons. He it seemed, took take her death the hardest blaming himself saying,

"I would now disgrace my warrior goddess, family and dearest friends if I showed my face there or worse bring more harm to those there."

Ironhide who had returned to his alt mode leaving Sam to grieve privately had now made his way back over to where Optimus now sat alone. He knew Optimus was still grieving for Elita-one and would be for a long time. He stood now with his head bowed in front of Mikalea's coffin. Mikalea, in his optics, was a femme who had earned his respect for her bravery and courage beyond her years.

"There was nothing you could have done Optimus."

Ironhide finally said as he turned from the coffin. He rarely ever addressed his Prime by his first name, but this time it was personal and he was and still is Optimus' oldest and best friend.

"Sam's right, you would have never known that Barricade would someday kill her," Ironhide finished saying.

Optimus took a deep breath and stood up with tears falling down over his checks,

"maybe so but that doesn't make it right. They both didn't deserve to die this way."

After Optimus said that he shook his head composing himself some and then walked over placing his hand softy upon Mikalea's coffin and said,

"Good-bye dear friend,"

then he's holoform disappeared into thin air and moments later Ironhide heard the familiar sound of a diesel truck that had started up and as he turned around he saw Optimus heading out of the parking lot and off down the road.

There was nothing Ironhide could have said. He knew in his spark Optimus was right but it was just the mere helplessness of it all that made it now just to much. Optimus and the others have learned somewhat how to deal with their losses but to see the human friends they have become to know now loose their lives for 'their' war was intolerable. Ironhide was enraged and more moody than ever with the now constant questions of their intent upon staying here on earth among other things. With the last battle in Egypt the secret was now out about their presents and a ever growing discontent had been building between them and the humans. It was almost like it seemed, that some humans had be mislead and deceived by the Decepticons that were obviously still hiding somewhere on this planet.

Ratchet had waited by his alt mode after the funeral as well. Mikalea had begun to learn from him and was assisting him with mechanical help on the Autobots earth form alt modes. She had gained their trust and became helpful in working on their earth vehicles. When it was believed that Optimus was dead, Ratchet didn't want to stay here he wanted to leave this planet. But after the defeat of the fallen and the sun harvester was destroyed, he saw that maybe he could help in some medical way which he had began doing in the last two years. He felt good again; he was learning while at the same time helping in some small ways on the discovery of technological medicines that were a break through toward solving some of the major diseases that human doctors had struggle with for centuries. Although at times he grew inpatient as usual at the humans and their lack of seriousness for eating healthier foods. Because, unlike the humans, Ratchet was aware of some of the chemicals in their foods causing some of the diseases. He had, as did the others, left Sam and Optimus some space to grieve alone. He was sadden by her death just as all the Autobots, friends and family that had gathered were. He too knew more than any of the others just how important Sam and Mikalea's relationship was now, as she was six weeks pregnant with their first child. It had especially angered him because not only was her life taken but that of an unborn child simply because of her alliances with them.

After seeing both Sam and now Optimus leave, he walked back over to the row of chairs where Ironhide was seating.

"It's time for us to go Ironhide," Ratchet said sounding tired and full of remorse. Ironhide didn't saying anything but he did get up and walked past Ratchet giving him a slight nod as he past him on his way back to his truck.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At Lennox's ranch located about two and a half hours outside of Los Angles, California in the wee hours of the next morning hours before sunup.

The only thing you heard were the creatures of the night like Crickets chirruping but mainly you heard what seemed like a hundred bullfrogs croaking that came from the man made pond out behind the house. But towards the back of the property in the dense native forest you only could hear a occasional wolf howling in the distant.

Ironhide and Ratchet were there by the front entrance to the ranch where they and Optimus now stayed when they weren't on a mission. They remained there when possible hiding by shielding their signals from both now the humans who wanted to know what they were doing and the Decepticons. He did give an impromptu interview with CNN over three years ago on the eve of independence day at the Washington monument in Washington DC. While the public knew of their natural forms they did not know the identity of the human forms they took on as their second alt form. Optimus had ordered those under his command to never reveal who you really are in public if appearing using their holforms. He had taken he's sparked name, Orion Pax when he had to relate with humans outside the secured clearance.

Optimus was parked in the back of the property along the fence line on top of a rock query alone but had remain on heighten alert for any further Decepticon activity. If they succeed in killing Mikalea then it was clear that they intended to target the humans closes to the Autobots in hopes of drawing them out. Bumblebee had stay in LA with Sam who was staying for now back home with his parents. Sideswipe had after the funeral continued he's stay with Robert Epps in Florida and the twins who have matured some in recent years was now with agent Simmons in New York City. Arcee was with Leo who now was teaching space exploration and giving tours at the space museum in Washington, DC.

But it wasn't just Mikalea's death that had trigger the emotions that Optimus was struggling with. It was everything that had happened in his life that had resulted in a loss or failure. The loss of the cube and with that the chance of returning to their world and it's chances of survival, now gone. The new arrivals that came after two years of them being here on earth and the sad news of he's sparkmates death. Another personal failure was the thousands of human deaths he personal swore to himself that he would not let happen has happened.

"I can not allow earth's fate to become the same as Cybertrons, the humans must not pay for our mistakes." Optimus had told his officers and his human friends.

It was not their war and Optimus had wanted the beauty of this world and it's inhabitants to survive intact. And in time he felt that he and he's people would be able to come out of hiding totally and share more technology that would vastly improve the lives of all mankind. But for Sam to loose his soul mate just as he had lost his was too much. He wanted Sam to have a normal life, get married and be successful; unlike him who fate decided much to early in his life that he was to lead a group into war that never wanted it.

A few minutes later Optimus was stirred from his thoughts, "Optimus," Ratchet called to him over their internal comlink.

But at first Optimus didn't hear him, he was instead lost in his own memories as he watched old files he had of Cybertron before the war and of his time with Elita. How they met and became the best of friends and that she became his most confident. She was his world, he's everything and the reason he kept on going trying to find a end to this war so that they would be together again.

Ratchet after calling him three times switched to a private channel and addressed Optimus by his sparked name,

"Orion, I know what you're doing and it won't help you now come to terms about it."

Ratchet said but he too was trying to hold back his emotions too. He knew when it came to Elita he had to tread lightly for he too knew the pain of a loss sparkmate. Moony, as he called moonracer had died during the battle at Tyger Pax and his only son.

Optimus a few minutes later responded, "yes Ratchet." .

"Go and get some recharge, go on up to the house and park in the barn. I'll be there to cover your post in about two minutes, Ratchet out."

Ratchet told him but this time the tone in his voice had changed and he was ordering Optimus rather than suggesting it. Optimus hesitated at first then answered bewilderedly,

"Very well, I'll try."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fifteen minutes later Optimus had indeed returned to the barn and drove around the house with his lights off and parked inside the barn. Ratchet had ran a scan of the area again and saw that Optimus' signature was indeed located in the barn just where he told him to be. He knew Optimus had been troubled more in recent years and now he worried more for his friend. Everyone including their human friends had offered support to him just as he has done countless times for them. But no one or thing could ease the pain of the loss of a sparkmate and he had to come to terms with that some how and now Sam had to as well.

"Ratchet," Ironhide called out to him over a private link.

"Yes Ironhide," Ratchet answered, but too he was now thinking of his sparkmate.

"Chromia and I... Well, I was thinking maybe I should contact the boy tomorrow and invite him here. Will mention it to me earlier this evening,"

Ironhide said as he too was thinking of Chromia who was in LA watching over Mr. Barnes now.

"No, Sam needs time away from us period. Need I remind you that it was a Cybertronian that killed his wife. We must now focus on finding Barricade and... He must be offlined."

Ratchet had stumbled some with the words he was trying to say. He knew that he had to keep a level head right now and being that it was his place as Chief Medical officer, he had to help maintain the mental welfare of his fellow comrades intact right now.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Have you talked with Prime?"

Ironhide asked yielding to Ratchet's advice.

"No, not really but I will tomorrow, alone. He's missing Elita now more than ever and I'm worried that he won't make it through this alone as he wants to. He needs to talk with Sam; them two can share this sadness together and help each other out in the process."

Ratchet said as he ran another scan and detected that Ironhide's energy levels are running low indicating that he too needs a good recharge cycle.

"You need to go and recharge too," Ratchet snapped off at Ironhide.

He and Optimus both will for sake recharge for the welfare of others and drive Ratchet worried sick about them.

"And your going to take on the rest of the night watch by yourself? I think not you crazy old mech!" Ironhide retorted back.

Ratchet didn't say anything else nor did Ironhide, but thankfully the rest of the night was quiet.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, I revised this chapter and chapter two picks up about three weeks later with Sam returning to work.

Thanks for waiting and I'm glad you all are so far liking it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, A love one's death

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fun of writing this fanfic story. The characters in the story belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks and Paramount studio.

This chapter starts about three weeks later with Sam returning to work. The Auotbots had remained at the Lennox's ranch until new arrivals, Ultra Magnus, Springer and Hound. More on them and the Autobots going to Southern California in the next chapter.

Note: The system must be down because I did uploaded chapter one (revised) April 9, 2011 and I'm writing this chapter the next day.

Thank you again for the reviews and on with chapter two.

In the email Bee sends Sam, words written in Italics is him(Bee) quoting what Optimus had told him and what Ratchet told him too.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three weeks later Sam had returned to work at Arrowspace inc. in Sherman Oaks located near Los Angles. He and his team have been designing a better aircraft for NASA; one that would go the planet mars. It was something he was keen on being apart of since the space shuttles have been retired. He had been staying with his parents who still lived in Tranquility, Nevada since Mikalea's death but Sam had wanted to get on with his life; he felt he owed that to Mikalea and himself now more than ever. Sam had begun the slow process of getting on without Mikalea, but it's been hard. Sam had learned he and her were to be parents for the first time the very the night before he left on a business trip; she was six weeks pregnant. Bee was the only one in recent weeks that Sam talked to and yet, Sam really didn't have much to say. He's just like Optimus in that way, he avoids talking about himself but did enjoy listening to Bee talk more about his youth. Something before Bee never really shared much about nor did Sam asked. Sam has not spoken with Optimus but he has spoken once with Ratchet. Ratchet did not tell Sam about Elita's death, he knew that Optimus will tell him in his own time. However, he did share with Sam about his own sparkmate, Moonracer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was lunch time and Sam had just got off the phone with a business agent when his cell buzzed notifying him of a incoming text message. It read,

"Hi Sam," Been only text Sam during the lunch hour knowing that Sam was in his office alone.

"Yeah Bee, what's up?" Sam replied back in a text.

"I just got a call from Ratchet, he asked again about you and this time I told him you were busy talking with a business agent in Japan. He said the same thing about Optimus as I have said about you... Head long into work but always thinking about others. He also told me three new arrivals came this morning and they were in route to meet them."

Bee told him in a returned text message. Sam sat there and slightly chuckled to himself.

"What does that mean? Look Bee, I can't think about this now. I know that Ratchet is concern for me just as he is concern about Optimus and the others. But I just can't see talking about something I knew was bound to happen."

Sam replied back to Bee.

"I wasn't trying to get you to talk about it and yes, you and Optimus are the same."

Bee replied in a text right back.

"Bee, look what else did Ratchet say, do they have any leads on Barricade?"

Sam said quickly changing the subject about him. Just wanting to know if they found Barricade or not.

But this time there wasn't an instant text from Bee. Sam waited a minute or two more then typed back yet another text message.

"Bumblebee I know your reading this just.. okay I'm sorry. What else did he say?" Sam had typed back and had already stopped eating by now. He knew this conversation was going serious.

A few more seconds had a lapsed then he heard his computer chime noting an email was received.

"Hey Sam,

Listen to what I have to say first okay. There's a lot of my youth I have not told you, for me it is still too painful. I spoke of my adopted parents but never told you who they were.

Optimus and his sparkmate Elita-one found me clinging to my real femme creator whom had died in the attack upon the youth sector from where I was from. Optimus and Elita-one adopted me and it is them whom I owe my courage and determination to. When Arcee and the others arrive years ago, she came with some horrible news. See, she along with the other Autobots that were there on Cybertron in a under ground compound had finally heard Optimus' message. You know the one he sent a few months after the battle in Mission City? Among them there in the underground bunker was Elita-one. She according to what Arcee told me privatly, was relieved to know finally where Optimus was and that he was alive and she was looking forward to being here with him again.

Optimus was from what I was told some time later very quiet upon hearing of her death and had left the base hours later and drove to the beach. This is hard for me Sam she was every bit a mother to me and a great friend. But for him she was his everything, he had loved her from about the same age as you and Mikalea met. His best friend, confidant and one of only two friends he could truly be comfortable around and laugh. The other friend I speak of arrived today, his name is Ultra Magnus.

Remember the week I was away shortly after the battle in Egypt? Optimus had met me in Phoenix that week and we drove to Bolder, Colorado. He finally told me about her death and talked with me of the dreams he had together for us here on earth. He said and I quote,

"_I miss her so much Bee as I know you do too and the dreams I had for us. My only regret will always be that I should not have left her behind. But none of us knew that we would travel so far and be gone for so long. She would have loved this world just as you and I do and she would remain here to fight for it's survival. But some how, some way you and I will live on. It's of the wonderful memories we have with her that we must live on; for her dreams of peace is now my mission."_

That day was the saddest I ever remember seeing him and he has not been the same since and neither have I.

I miss her a lot as you would your mother but I know that the memories I have of her are the reason I do live on as Optimus has told me. But I fear, he won't get past the guilt for leaving her behind. That he thinks her ultimate death is his fault.

Ratchet said this to me before lunch,

"_Bee, he won't talk to Ironhide or me and I know all to well what his going through. I miss moony and my son and yes I'll be the first to tell you that it is still hard for me, they would have loved it here just as Elita would have and as a matter of fact, the others that this war has taken from us would have too. This world reminds me some of what Cybertron was before the war. I guess that's why now I want to stay and try and help this world to be a better place and to protect it. But today when I tried to talk with him before leaving out all he said was, _

"_I can't be concern about my feelings right know when my concerns need to be on other important matters." _

_Maybe Ultra Magnus will be able to help, he has after all known Optimus since they were in school._

Look I'm only saying this cause I know you now and neither of us knew. If anyone should have known it should have been me. Look, I guess I just needed to say something to you okay? It's been hard lately, I've wanted to say something and yet concern too how you would feel.

Wheelie has not spoken to any one and I've tried to contact him this week and the only one whom I spoke with was Mr. Barnes. He said that he tried to get Wheelie to come into the house, but Wheelie just stays in the box and will not leave the shop. Wheelie is like way older than me, but he never had anyone care about him like Mikalea did. She was a wonderful person Sam and yes she was much like Elita was.

Anyways, I just felt like I needed to finally tell you this."

Bee wrote the email telling Sam some of what he hadn't told Sam before. Sam was stunned. He sat there staring at the computer screen speechless. A few minutes later Sam gathered himself putting his half ate sandwich back in the bag and left out for the parking lot.

Sam got to the garage elevator and went up to the third floor where Bee was parked. He walked over to Bee who didn't say anything until Sam opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Sam," was all that Bee said. Although he has regain some of his original voice it still is squeaky and choppy. He wasn't for sure if Sam was mad or just upset but he could read that Sam's blood pressure was slightly elevated as he sat in the passenger's seat quietly.

"Look Bee, I didn't know and It's just. Okay it would have help if Optimus would have told me you know about her. I didn't know and now I feel bad for just leaving the way I did after the funeral. Why couldn't you have told me she was your mother, why?"

Sam said just as Bee's holoform appeared in the drivers seat. Bee fumbled with his finger across the Autobot emblem on the steering wheel trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking inside.

"I know and I nor is Optimus upset because of that. You didn't know not because we forgot but because, I guess Optimus and I both were so happy for you and Mikalea and you know. It's hard to explain for me, I guess I'm just like my father Optimus, a shy and private mech. I find dealing with my sadness by helping others cope."

Bee said as he looked on at Sam who had tears streaming down his face.

Bee looked down at his lap noticing that he too began to weep tears from his face.

"I huh.." Sam was struggling to speak.

"I got to leave in a moment, the lunch thing like is over. Bee, we are the best of friends now and been through a lot of shit together right? Look I'm not mad at you for not telling me about her. In fact it was none of my business; I guess what I'm trying..."

Sam Paused only because Bee pointed his finger across he's lips. Sam knew Bee wanted to say something at that point then again maybe nothing but he was again learning from another species on how they too cope with loss.

"I just wanted you to know Sam that's all. Missing someone who's gone _forever_ is a time consuming lesson that one never totally learns. We can't forget them but we can always treasure the time we had with them."

Bee said and with that Sam smiled and said, "yeah I think I know what you mean."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the third chapter we pick up with the Autobots in Southern California.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, A love one's death

This chapter starts off with a POV from Optimus with a look into his personal data log just two days before the new arrivals came. He and the other Autobots were staying at the Lennox's ranch located about two hours or so out of Los Angles, CA. The other Autobots; Arcee, and Sideswipe, join with Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and the new arrivals along with Major Lennox, Sgt. Epps and Agent Simmons in the hunt for Barricade in California. Leo along with Mudflap and Skids went to stay at the ranch with Mrs. Lennox and their children. Bumblebee was still with Sam during this time and Mr. Barnes had remained in LA but was being monitored by Wheelie who remained at the bike shop with him.

The disclaimer: I own none of the characters betrayed in my story, just the fun of writing it. They all belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks and Paramount Studios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

POV from Optimus' personal data log two days before the new arrivals came

It's late or early morning here, whichever way you want to look at it and I still haven't been able to have a goodnight's recharge in months. My last entry here was the night I learned of Mikalea's death. Since then a more troubling concern has risen. The United States government has begun an inquiry into weather we should be allowed to stay here or made to leave. I've been summoned to appear before a House committee in Washington DC and answer to more questions regarding our real purpose for staying here and why we have not given the government(s) more knowledge of our weapon technology. But the most troubling part they said in the letter was that as leader I should have known more about the Fallen and of our history here on earth before now.

I gave an interview about three years ago, because I wanted to share with the humans why us, the Autobots, wish to remain here and our intent. I had also revealed in that interview that I had no prior knowledge about the Fallen. I was sparked thousands of your years later about the time that Columbus discovered North America. That my team and I had unearthed many relics but was studying them and that the legends of the Primes had by then became a myth by the time I was sparked. I even went on to share that I grew up not knowing I was even a great descendant of the Primes until just before our war began. I had shared that there were some things I have begun to like about this world and of my private interest in the study of science and the conservation of endanger species throughout this world. I spoke too of the things that we had in common such as family structure, social structure, moral beliefs and work ethics. I however was not ready to share openly about the pain and loss of my beloved Ariel.

I miss her lovely smile and how I'll never hear her voice again. She was sexy and petite yet very independent and strong minded. A femme I always had respect for both privately and professionally. It was how she made a home warm and inviting and how she knew me better than I knew myself. I loved her so much and she the same. We were passionate lovers but we never publicly showed it beyond a kiss or hug. But now except for my duties with the humans and my team, I feel numb inside and so lonely with out her ever again in my life. She was my close's confidant and my best's friend. I had so many dreams for us here and she would have come to love this world just as much as I have.

When Arcee came years ago with the others she had given me a letter filed on this data pad from Elita. In it she wrote about some things during the time my team and I were gone and her last note was of how happy she was to finally know where I was and that I was alive.

"_My lugnut, I love you and I missed you so much. I was so delighted to finally hear your voice again and to know now finally where you are. Chromia, a few others and I leave here first thing in the morning. Her and I had held on to hope like a sparkling would cling to their parent. And just like a sparkling would never let go, neither did we. I'll see you soon my sweetspark - love Ariel."_

_Oh Ariel, _

_I wish you were here and I love you too. Yours always- Orion_

It was a short letter but enough for me to know she was relieved to know what had became of the others and me. I wrote under her note years later when I finally did read it.

When Arcee and the others arrived years ago, I learned then of her fate. Starscream had killed her and the reason for it was insane and too painful to repeat. Now Barricade has killed Mikalea who was to be a mother. Who, just like Elita was so full of life and joy. I'll never forget the day I first saw her and knew from the moment I laid optics on her that she was all I'll ever want or would ever love. I saw the same happiness between Sam and Mikalea and was delighted to be there at their wedding, which was just six months ago.

I look forward to when we meet up with the new arrivals. Ultra Magnus, who too I have known for a long time, back when his name was Dion. We all three knew each other since school days; Dion and I were just two young mechs who dared each other for fun and the schools two finest pranksters. Magnus and Elita were the same age and I was a little older but we three had the best of times. I wonder if he knows about her death or if he does or does he wonder that I know? To be with him again will be a much need private reprieve.

This is the end of Optimus POV

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Diego Garcia Air force base 0900 Saturday

The new arrivals had made land fall there at the base instead of stateside. Optimus didn't want the public aware of their presents. Fearing it could send the wrong message and too could alert any Dececpticons. The flight path leading to the Airbase was shield so no one knew but the air base personal. The reunion was short but a much welcome relief for all. Ratchet who had made some high grade and kept it stored in the main walk-in refrigerators brought out the last of it. Sideswipe had some time ago installed a stereo system in the rec room and they generally listened to classic rock & roll or some country. The Eagles had become Optimus favorite band and he had every CD of theirs.

The next day the new arrivals chose alt modes from scanning some of the vehicles found on the island. Magnus, who took on the alt mode of a Rosenberg Panther Fire engine, most commonly found at airports. Hound took on a dark rusty brown colored Hummer 4 x4 with Springer choosing a sporty 1960's model roadster. Optimus along with the others; Ultra Magnus, Hound, Springer, Ratchet and Ironhide boarded cargo planes for the fourteen hour long flight back to the western coast of California.

They had landed in San Diego California and met up with Sideswipe, Arcee, Major Lennox, Sgt. Epps and Agent Simmons in southern California in the small border town of Paulita just twenty-three miles northeast of the border of Mexico. It was late that night and they had arrived at the hotel in Paulita, CA. There was a large parking lot out back for big rigs and tonight the Autobots were the only vehicles there.

"The last known coordinates for Barricade was on a heading due south of here towards the country of Mexico," Ultra Magnus spoke up.

"Yes, but I'm afraid he has changed his alt-mode to better fit in with the local vehicles. I have listened to the scanners all day and the only contact we had of him was with the local police agency and they had nothing new to report as of this evening." Optimus said as he set with them in the mobile command center located in his trailer.

"So that means we have nothing but a pile of hey in which to search for the needle in," Arcee said.

Arcee was a good scout and rather enjoyed looking for that preverbal needle in the hey stack.

"So, I say we go looking for him in Mexico now!" Ironhide said with a growl while at the same time slamming his fist down on the desk.

Ironhide was one of the few that could do that and make damn near everyone jump or be caught off guard. More than just a few whispers of swear words were said. Poor Optimus though, he was drinking his favorite human beverage of coffee at the time and ended up sloshing it onto he's chest.

"Danm it Ironhide!"

Optimus had slipped up saying rather loudly then sat the cup down to remove the wet shirt while giving Ironhide a dirty look. He then threw the shirt over on the floor by the door. Then turned, pointed at him and said.

"That was hot coffee I had spilt on me when you did that, what is with you? Nobody wants he's aft more than me. But we can't leave tonight, our human comrades need rest and so do we. Looking for him tonight leaves us all open and suspicions."

When that was said and done and the smirks and muffled laughs ended Ratchet said.

"I agree, let's get some sleep then start in the morning. Optimus are you all right?"

Ratchet said knowing that he really was but couldn't resist it because Optimus was naturally awkward sometimes and in their holoforms he sometimes was worse. It is one of the reasons he doesn't appear in it much unless he has too in public.

Optimus just look at Ratchet and the whole group just broke out laughing.

"I'm going to my cab now to get another shirt and then I will take first watch. Ratchet I'll call you in four hours as for the rest of you, go get some rest."

Optimus said in his usual calm voice but with a smile,

"Prime," Ironhide said.

"Yes, Ironhide," Optimus said as he was walking out of the trailer and headed for his cab.

"I didn't mean to but it did make me laugh at you, lugnut," Ironhide said to him as he slightly punched Optimus on the shoulder.

Optimus chuckled a little, "Easy you!"

"Optimus Prime," Ultra Magnus said as he caught up with him.

"Yes," he answered as he reached up and opened the door and stepped up into his cab. Magnus followed as he too opened the passenger's door and sat down in the seat.

"I'll take first watch while you go and get some rest.. Please."

Ultra Magnus was about the only officer now that knew Optimus that well and that could address Optimus privately about anything.

A first Optimus hesitated then he said, "I suppose your right old friend." With that his holoform disappeared and then so did Magnus'. Ultra Magnus realized that Optimus was still tired and needed more rest than he wanted the others to worry about. They both were still sad at the lost of a dear friend; one they had both known since their youth. It was not easy for Ultra Magnus either. When he arrived he had thought of course that Elita along with the others that remained with her on Cybertron when he had left, would naturally be here by now.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning found everyone but Major Lennox still resting. He had became to know Optimus very well, both had a job to do that neither wanted but respected neither the less.

"Major Lennox," Simmons said as he sat down at the tables in the cafe of the hotel next to him.

"Good morning Simmons," Will replied after he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry about the news of Optimus' mate, Elita-one." Simmons said as he sat down his tray at the table.

He had not been close with Optimus through out the years and was unsure if he should say anything to the big guy.

"Could you like, tell him that for me? With you seeing him more than me and know him better than me." Simmons said and as usual, Will could always tell when he was leery about something.

"Simmons, what are you leery about? Do you think that if you say something to him about the femme commander that he's going to lubricate on you!"

Will just couldn't help himself. He just had to rib Simmons about that first night in counter with Bee all so many years ago.

"Ha, ha. You think your so funny don't you," Simmons retorted back.

Will smile as he sat his fork down, "listen, although he is extremely private to the public in general; those who have earn his trust, have his respect. He has told me about her years ago when we then had shared some moments together talking about the women in our lives. He loved her more and deeper than we humans could ever imagine. In their world, once you bond it's for life. A part of you becomes a part of your mate both physically and mentally. It wasn't until later that night after the new arrivals came that I knew something was terribly wrong. But I do want to say this, it's been very hard for him and it is rather a very private matter to him. I haven't even been able to get him to open up much since then. But he would be grateful to hear from you personally than through someone else."

"Yes, I think understand." Simmons said and there was not another word said as Sgt. Epps sat down next to them with his tray.

"Hey the big guy and the others are still in recharge. What time did Optimus want to roll out?" Epps said as he pour some salt and pepper on his eggs.

"I think Ironhide told me last night first thing this morning we were to leave out in-groups." Will said.

By 0730 Will and the others had made it over after breakfast to the mobile command center that was sat up in Optimus' trailer. Where the Autobots were already gathered and checking for further information of any on the where a bouts of Barricade.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a few more minutes the others had came to seat down and join the Autobots for a morning briefing as Optimus then stood up and spoke.

"It's recon time, we have really no information is to where he has disappeared to now. We will split into groups and spread out but remain in stealth mode. Ironhide and Will, I'm sending you two to Monterrey, Mexico to blend in with the locals but maintain radio silence. Robert and Sideswipe, you two head back to San Diego, Ca. Arcee you and Simmons head for the Cancun Mexico border and do the same, blend in and maintain radio silence. Hound head for the Baja peninsula with Springer. Magnus and me will travel to Mexico City via this route stopping along the way searching each town.

Autobots rely on your holoforms for most of the recon mission. Neither the United States nor any other country for that matter should find out what we are doing. Be safe and let's roll out."

Optimus was brief but everyone knew how important this mission was. And with in the next ten minutes they began to roll out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, A love one's death

This is the final chapter of this story. But be warned, I think you will cry your eyes out. Here we are back in Sherman Oaks, California six months later. Sam has already moved back into the home that Mikalea and he had moved into after their wedding. Here too, I'll start with a short POV from Bee.

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters betrayed in my story, just the idea and fun of writing it!

The characters belong to: Hasbro, DreamWorks and Paramount Studios.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

_Bumblebee's POV _

We're home now for the next week and Sam's gone inside while I have returned to my little shack in the back of the house. It's been months since I heard from my guardian Ironhide or the others, but I would know if something had happen though. Sam and I have talked more in recent months and coming home today he had asked me if I had heard yet from Optimus. I told him no but hopefully soon.

Sam has now gone back to working fulltime with his job and we have now moved back into the new house that Optimus had built for Sam as a wedding gift from him. I'm tired and glad to be home; we have just drove back in from a four-day business/sight seeing trip to New Orleans. We drive back in forth across the country instead of him flying to where his work takes him because, I don't like to be away from him and it's boring as pit setting up in the parking garage at the airport for days at a time all alone. I am starting to wonder if they have found Barricade. It's still a little sad for me to

remember that he and I were once friends. While I was taught to forgive, I don't think now I could ever forgive him. He killed Mikalea as she was walking out of the Mall with her father. It was just a terrible mistake, not necessary a mistake of letting down our guard but sadly a mistake of letting her try to go on with her life with some normalcy. There had been no sign of him or any Decepticons at the time and I was with Sam in San Francisco.

Arcee too had taken Mikalea's death hard and I spoke with her on that awful day and after the funeral but not since then. For her it was like losing her sisters all over again. They were the best of friends and often Mikalea and her went shopping together. It was Arcee that had picked out a dress for Mikaleas' wedding and it was the first time that I ever saw Arcee wear a dress. Damn she looked good in it! I was just as happy for Sam then as I am now; Optimus had said years ago that in his spark he at least still had yesterday and the memories of those times with Elita that has helped him through but I know better. His missing her badly and is miserably lonely and saddened now much more than he was when we first arrived here on earth. I too miss Elita-one so much; she was the only mother I knew and yet Mikalea, was so much like her. I laugh now but Mikalea was the first human that instinctively mothered me not Mrs. Witwicky. I will never forget her and just as I have promised my self that I would honor Elita one, I too will honor her. Well, I think I'll stop here and get some rest and hope to hear from Ironhide soon.

_End of Bumblebee's POV_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam and Bee had gotten back late Monday afternoon. Sam went on inside to get unpacked, shower and then to heat up a TV dinner to watch some TV. Well, Bee had gone into a deep recharge by the time Ratchet had tried to reach him so, he called Sam's house number.

Sam said slightly shouting in the direction of the phone, " God what now?"

_Screw it, let it go to the answering machine; I'm busy._

He thought to himself as he kept on eating his food while it was still hot.

But the phone kept ringing and the answer machine didn't pick up.

"Hello," Sam said reluctantly after he finally decided to answer.

"Sam, this is Ratchet. How are you doing?" Ratchet said.

Sam quickly fumbled with the remote to mute the TVs, "Ratchet? Yeah, I'm fine just sat down to eat. How are you and Optimus?" Sam replied.

"As well as can be expected. Sam, Optimus is in route to the look out point as we speak and he would like to meet you there this evening?"

Ratchet told him.

"Yeah, sure no problem. I'm glad to finally hear from you; I was just about to try and reach you this evening myself." Sam said and then took another bit of his food.

"I tried to reach Bumblebee but he is not answering my calls. He must be tried from driving too much Sam."

Ratchet complained.

"Sorry Ratch, but he insists on going just about everywhere I go. He gets bored to hell if he stays in the parking garage or here alone." Sam said trying to explain the reason for Bee being fatigued.

"That youngling and you both have been through so much for so young. Sam I'm sure by now you are aware of some things; they both loved her and miss her so much. I too had lost my wife and my son during the battle of Tyger Pax."

Ratchet said though he's voice now was full of sorrow. He felt like sharing this with Sam well, because he too missed his life long partner, his wife. Sam was just mad that day at the funeral that she was gone and not there to protect her. Something now they all sadly shared in common.

"Ratchet, I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did after the funeral. I honestly didn't know and or now with hindsight, was being selfish."

Sam said remorsefully.

"I know son and no you weren't being selfish, just hurting inside. If tomorrow never comes will they know how much we had loved them? That's the question we ask ourselves.

Sam I just want to say I'm sorry for your loss. It's because of our war that she's gone not some normal tragedy that would have taken her life."

Ratchet said as Sam stared up at the ceiling trying hard not to make a sound as tears fell down his face.

He quietly took a deep breath seriously trying now to control his emotions that were fighting at him to come out.

"Thank you. Humm, I owe Optimus an apology. So what time did he want to meet up at?"

Sam asked.

"No apologize necessary Sam and about seven is when I think he'll get there so yeah, I'll call him and tell him." Ratchet said.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Lookout Point later that evening around seven o'clock_

Sam and Bee had made it there shortly before seven but Optimus hadn't got there yet. Sam got out and Bee turned on his holoform and joined Sam who was seating on the bench overlooking the city below.

"Ratchet said Optimus would be here about seven, Bee I don't know what to say."

Sam said as he looked at Bee sitting next to him.

"Just be yourself Sam, he already knows what you're going through. I haven't told him just yet that I have shared with you about Elita though." Bee said back.

Just then a familiar sound of a diesel truck was heard coming closer to them.

"I guess he will find out now and Bee, thank you again for being here for me," Sam said as he gave Bee a friendly pat on the back. Bee smiled at Sam as he returned the friendly pat on the back and said.

"That's what friends are for."

They stood up then as Optimus was driving up the grassy path straight towards them. As he stopped you could heard the air brakes hiss as he set the parking brake and a few seconds later you saw a man in his mid fifties step out of the truck wearing a cowboy hat and sporting a neatly trimmed mustache who had started walking towards them. He was wearing a red polo shirt that was tucked in his tight blue jeans with a western theme belt and buckle complete with western boots.

"Hello Sam, Bee" Optimus said as he reached up to shake their hands.

"Hi, Optimus" Sam said as he took a firm handshake from him.

"Sir," Bee said as he Optimus turned and shook his hand too.

The three of them just sort of quietly walked over and looked out over the city without saying anything for awhile. Optimus wanted to tell Sam about Elita now but he sensed a little like Sam had now known.

"Optimus, I want to first say that I was wrong to storm off and leave you behind." Sam said starting the conversation.

Optimus now turned to face Sam. "Sam, I should have told you a long time ago... You were so happy and in turn that made me happy. It reminded me of when I first fell in love and I was just about as young as you are."

Optimus said to Sam as Bee looked on holding for now his emotions.

"Bee told me about Elita, he showed me some files he had locked away of his youth with Elita and you. She was lovely and seemed to be a loving mother and wife." Sam said then pausing as he noticed that Optimus had his head bowed looking down.

"Mikalea was so much like her in so many ways so I ask you Sam, please forgive me when I say that when I saw you two together: I saw Elita through her."

Optimus spoke as his head was still bowed. Sam had just then looked back up at him and saw the tears streaming down his face then his too began to fall.

Optimus struggled hard as he was trying to finish what he had wanted to tell Sam finally.

"I never got to say goodbye or tell her again I love you . She was my rock, the one that I had turned to for assurance. All that I have now after all the life we had, are memories and that she finally knew where I was and that I was alive. It's hard Sam, damn hard. We had dreams just like any other couple, just like you and now that's gone."

Optimus then finally got out what he wanted to share with Sam as he then turned and wept, letting it all out.

Sam took a ragged breath as he took the napkin out of his pocket and wiped his face with it.

"No forgiveness needed, I truly understand," Sam said slowly as he stepped over and patted Optimus on the back. Optimus turned around and in-braced Sam in a brotherly hug, then Sam began to weep openly upon Optimus' shoulder.

Optimus struggled to hold it in as he let Sam cry it out, but Optimus couldn't and he let out a muffled cry or two as he was trying to comfort Sam as best as he could now.

Bee had by now stepped aside to allow them some privacy. He too was still very sad at the lost of the only mother figure he had while growing up. He sat aside crying too for the lost now of he's other best friend. One that for him showed him affection as a mother would and that in turned for him helped him deal with the lost.

Sam leaned out of the hug while patting Optimus on the shoulder again and shook his head. Optimus, though his face was wet from tears tried to smile.

"Sam, I don't know what else there is to say other than it still hurts as much today as it did over five years ago and I've not been able to let her go I, don't think I ever will. It wasn't fair; neither of them dissevered to die this way and."

Optimus paused before saying anything else and took a deep breath trying to finish what he wanted to say.

"But humm, we have the memories. They won't die or leave us so we have to, I mean we owe it to our wives' to cherish those wonderful memories."

Optimus said as he had regained that calm and reassuring sound in his voice again.

"I know," Sam said remorsefully. He too just like Optimus held it in not wanting to succome to the grief and yet they both knew it was eventually going to happen.

"Hey we need to spend a day together and just talk about them. I think that would be great way to cherish those memories and I learn a little more about Cybertron." Sam said too regaining his resolve.

Optimus smiled then sort of broke out in a low chuckle, "Okay got one for you and it was the first thing I remember learning the hard way and it was: One, never underestimate your wife!"

"Yeah, number one rule there big guy." Sam smirked as he held back the laughter.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They had went on to talk for hours more and Bee had joined them sharing too his memories of them(Mikalea and Elita) both. Bee too was able to talk with Optimus about Elita: also too of his close friendship with Mikalea and how much he realized now that he had leaned on her for comfort. Optimus had too told Sam that Ironhide had finally found Barricade in Brazil and he was destroyed. All three ended spending the night there and has since then gotten together with the rest of the team and shared more memories.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Whew it was hard to type this chapter, but I think now this has deepened their friendship while helping each other mend back the broken pieces together and thus moving on with life.


End file.
